The Z Rift
by NoNyA
Summary: This Is The First Story I Have Ever Written, I Wrote It About Two Years Ago But I Came Across It In My Computer And Figured I Might As Well Post It, What's The Worst That'll Happen....Bad Reviews? Anywayz Its About Me And My Friends Going Into A DBZ World


The Z Rift  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Steven, most people think I'm a normal kid, but there wrong. I have an unbelievable power, me and my friends can morph into characters from DragonBallZ in order to save this dimension. How do we do this? Well.....what? Ohhh you don't believe me....well i'll tell you how, then we'll see if you believe me or not........It all started when I was talking online with............  
  
Sweetpanchan5: damn i g2g  
Byron822: nooooooooooooooooooooo  
ANIHAWK3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Byron822: ok byeslies  
Sweetpanchan5: byeslies brian, bye steve love ya  
ANIHAWK3: love ya too bye   
ANIHAWK3: ok cya laterz bro  
Byron822: adios  
  
"Good-Bye" the familiar voice said as I shut down AOL.  
"Damn I wish I was in Cali........ oh well"  
I was getting ready to do my math homework when suddenly a strange feeling came over me. I looked out the window, and saw a figure by the car, it reminded me of when me and my friend Mikey joked about my rival eddy sneaking up on everyone, we called him the "evil eddy." sure it was stupid, but hey were talking about eddy here! Me and Mikey always thought our block was strange, so this time I decided to go outside and follow what I saw. I was outside and saw the figure run down the street, as usual I was hyper and rocketed down the block, I was right behind the figure. I ran for about two more minutes then I leaped in the air.   
"Who are you!?"  
"You'll soon find out......"  
The figure vanished in thin air, I wondered what he meant until I started walking. I had only took three steps and I was back on the ground. I had tripped over something. I looked down and saw it, what I only dreamt about was lying before me. It was the sword. The one I've seen my idol Trunks battle valiantly with on the anime Dragonballz millions of times. I picked it up, it was beautiful, I swung a few times not watching were I swung due to the blackness of night a tree fell at my feet! I jumped over it and ran home with the sword on my back held in it's scabbard.   
  
  
It was time to go to school I slid the sword under my bed and waited for sixth period where I would see Brian and tell him what happened. It was a long five periods but before I knew it I was in orchestra.  
"After I got home I went to bed and had the weirdest dream, I was flying with the sword, I landed in Cali. and me and Aub's went flying and then you came too. Then the weirdest part, eddy showed up and turned into this........ thing, I couldn't tell cause it was blurry, anyway we turned into Pan, Trunks, and Gohan and went through this portal thing.....then it was over."  
"Your full of shit"  
"then come over today"  
  
  
"Ok let me see it" I pulled it out from under my bed. He couldn't say anything, he was shocked.  
"Now that more than one of you are here I can reveal myself."  
All of a sudden the figure appeared in the room, I grabbed my sword and readied myself.  
"Put your sword down, I mean you no harm. Let me talk and I will leave you. My name is Ranki there is a serious problem in our midst, we need you Steven, to lead a group of freedom fighters to stop the most evil force in this dimension. The sword you hold gives you and whoever you choose to assist you the power to turn into ONE person real or imaginary. You may choose six people three girls and three boys you will know who they are, you must decide before 5:00 p.m. tonight, I will take you to the rift then."  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
"It all makes sense now, the Eddy thing I saw, the sword the guy last night... WE GOTTA GO ONLINE!" hehe I knew exactly what was going on....my dream, and I already had my team.....the strongest, bravest people I knew but first, I had to get Aub's.  
  
  
"Brian, touch the sword." I held it in front of me and concentrated.  
"Think of mirai Gohan" and Gohan was before me.  
"WHOA! This is amazing!!"  
"Matt get in here! Don't ask questions just touch the sword and think of goku before he was turned into a kid from DBGT." and there he was.  
"OH MY GOD! Steven you turned me into....Oh my god!!! YES!!!!!"   
"Now here's the tricky part"  
"welcome"  
"yes she's on!"  
ANIHAWK3: hisies, ok look if u can be anyone from DBZ who would it be.....don't just say pan cause shes ur alter ego, like if u had to kick someones ass, someone REALLY strong  
Sweetpanchan5: i'd still be pan why?  
"Hope this works......"  
"What're you doing Steve?"  
"Shut up matt im concentrating"  
ANIHAWK3: ok touch the screen and think of pan.....  
I put the sword on the computer screen and concentrated  
Sweetpanchan5: ::falls off chair::OMG IM PAN!!!!  
ANIHAWK3:ok good I live at 26 gables drive hicksville ny fly here NOW trust me we really need u.  
"Goodbye"  
"ok now we need two more girls.........get me the phone"  
"hello...hi listen, I'll be there in a minute! Ok now  
one more.....HI go to Brian's house the earth depends on it GO NOW! Ok lets go, matt think of your old self"  
"hey I'm myself"  
"bro fly home, me and matt will get a ride so they know where we are"  
"ok bye"  
Ding-Dong  
""Aubs!" I ran down the stairs to answer the door.  
"Steven?"  
"Yea quick turn back into yourself and come upstairs"  
"ok"  
she had turned back into her normal self  
"what's going on? I..."  
All I could do was stare at her  
"Ya ya your beautiful......"  
"Huh?"  
I shook my head and went back to business  
"Uhhhhhh yea never mind..........look it's really important, me and my brother are going to Brian's follow the car, but fly high so they don't see you, oh matt this is my friend Aubrey"  
"friend? Hmph!"  
"He's only nine......... don't look at me that way........ok matt this is my.....girlfriend Aubrey"  
"GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Yea matt now can we please go"  
"ok Aub's go outside we'll leave in a sec."  
""MOM! CAN YOU DRIVE ME MATT AND LIZ TO BRIAN'S!! IT'S HIS UMMM HIS BROTHERS BIRTHDAY WERE ALL INVITED!!!!"  
""OOOKKK, BUT LET'S GO NOW!"  
  
  
Before I knew it we were at Brian's house.  
"Hey, ok were all here except Krys and Aub's, matt u wanna fly, go find her"  
"ok"  
"sorry wait matt here she is"  
"so your Steven, whew you don't look bad like Brandon said....hehe joking"  
she put her arm around me   
"So what are we doing and how can I do this?" she turned into pan  
"when Krystal gets here I'll tell ya"  
"hey guys what's so important?"  
"Ok Krystal come into Brian's room" I showed her a pick of Majin Vegeta, and pulled out the sword and everyone but matt and Brian were shocked when she walked out, Krystal had become Majin Vegeta.  
"I'M A GUY!?!?!?"  
"Liz your turn"  
"huh?"  
"Come into Brian's room, now i know you might not like it but you have to be piccolo"  
"WHAT!?!? I'm not gonna be some green flute wanna-be!"  
"Sorry Liz that's it"  
"isn't there any other way?"  
"Nope sorry, now touch the sword and think of piccolo"  
we walked out of Brian's room, Brian was anxious to see her as piccolo  
"well lets see her........or should I say him hehe"  
"ummmm well"  
"OH NO what did she screw up this time, Liz get out here!"  
Liz walked out, but she wasn't piccolo, she did the one thing we didn't want her to do.........she had become Serena......  
She walked out and gave everyone the peace sign with the most innocent look on her face.  
"He.........he........"  
"DAMNIT LIZ! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!!!!"  
"SHUT UP BRIAN OR ILL RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE YOUR ASS!!!!"  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY! EVER HEARD OF A MASENKO!?!?!"  
They both charged each other and me and Aubrey had to hold them back, they both tried there hardest to kill each other, Liz a little more than Brian if ya know what I mean  
"ok both of you be quiet, we have more important things to do now."  
"Yea"  
"Ok now everyone turn into your alter ego's" everyone transformed  
"we have to defend this dimension from a great evil who we don't know yet, but in a half an hour, time will be stopped here and were going to fight him. I've chosen the strongest people i thought could handle it, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Majin Vegeta, Piccolo, but I guess that's not happening, and last but not least myself....." I held the sword in front of me and I became Trunks.  
"Now your really my Trunks" Aub's said as she jumped into my arms  
Krystal looked at us hugging with a weird face, Liz took one look at us and then she was looking at Brian as if she was daydreaming  
"Now let's try and figure out our attacks and how to fly, Krystal you train with me I'll teach you about your character, Aub's you come with us too, everyone else train with each other.  
  
  
"Ok Krystal come here, put your hands together and..."  
"Like this?"  
"No like this... no, here give me your hands, like this "  
"final flash?" aub's yelled over  
"Yep, ok now I'll try to make this as simple as I can, pull in the air around you with your mind and shoot it out of your hands"  
BOOM a tree was shredded  
"now try it with your hands like this, this and this....ok im gonna try a bunch of attacks......KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA........FINALFLASH!..........BIGBANGATTACK..... .GARRICK SHOT!....MASENKO!!!!"  
Almost the whole backyard was in pieces  
"whoops"  
"Steven?"  
"Yea?"  
"What attacks do I have?"  
"I think whatever you want just do the move and you have it, at least that's what worked for me"  
"KEWLSIES!"  
  
  
It was already 5:00, all we could do was wait.......  
"uhhh Steven? If we don't make it out of this......aisheritu"  
"aisheritu, your so kawaii" I tried to loosen us all up  
"no you"  
"you"  
"you"  
"you"  
"Hello, I see you've chosen your team.."  
"you"  
"Aub's shhhh he's here....Ranki"  
"well if your all ready, let's go"  
we were in a huge room of swirling smoke  
"this is the Z Rift, all of you turn to normal.....good you've chosen the right people and right morph's just as I predicted, wait what happened with her?"  
"Don't ask"  
"oh well, anyway, I knew I wasn't making a mistake picking you as the leader......now, my rival is visten, he has chose six children that you know, friends, when you defeat one they will be released and you may chose two, one girl and one boy to join your side but if they defeat any of you, you will turn evil and he will use two, once again a girl and a boy. You win by releasing everyone on the other team and then I will join your side and so will the two and we will collectively try to destroy Visten......but if they win, it will be me in place of Visten. Now enter the Z rift, and good luck for the sake of everyone everywhere."  
  
  
We entered the swirling smoke and we found our self's in this strange world, there was grass and mountains all around.  
"so what do we do now?" Krystal was getting impatient she really didn't like the idea anyway  
"I don't know...........I.OVER THERE!!" and there he stood about four feet tall.....FRIEZA  
""now I get it, the villains are based on DragonballZ, that's what he means by Z rift, were IN DBZ, and that's one of our friends"  
"I'll show you I wont get my ass kicked...SAILOR MOON!....RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!!!!" a huge ribbon of hearts shot out of sailor moon Frieza disappeared.   
"You think that could actually hurt me.........hehehe, try hitting me first. He made too huge kienzan type looking things and shot them at us!  
"FINAL FLASH!" we were stunned Krys had jumped in the air morphed and blasted the discs to pieces.  
"NICE ONE!"matt said  
"Hehe not so bad for my first try huh?"  
"I got him" Brian was trying to show off  
"MASENKO!!!!".......yep, he got em. Frieza was in pieces.  
"I don't think the others will be that easy, and if I'm right, we'll be seeing Cell soon"  
Mikey walked out of the dust  
"what happened ?"  
"All in favor?" everyone was in agreement  
"Mikey....just put your hand on this sword, think of piccolo or #17, who would you want to be. And #17 joined our team.  
  
  
"Wow really?!?!"  
"Yep that's about the whole story"  
"um Steven...."  
"What Liz?"  
"Ummmmm is that Cell?" she spoke nervously  
"yep, I got him..."  
"You have all the fun, I got this one" Aub's flied through the air. Cell thrust forward and punched her to the ground.  
"Oh no...." I tried to fly off but Brian and Mikey held me back. Cell landed on her.   
"LET ME GO!"   
"No she can handle it, and we don't want you getting in this too" Brian was getting on my nerve. In an attempt to finish her off he drove the tip of his tail through her to absorb her energy.  
"NOOOOO" that's when it happened, my hair stood on end, I could feel my eyes changing and I was surrounded by a yellow glow......I was a Super Saiya-Jin!  
"I'm coming! Hold On!!!!!" I broke free off there grasp and knocked them ten feet back, I didn't care, I was only worried about Aubrey.  
"KOSUTARO!!! FINISH BUSTER!!!!" Cell dodged my blast and fired one at me......I flew to the right and took out my sword. I flew too him, he had one arm. He shot at me and I was on the ground, I shot a glance at pan, she was still unconcious and bleeding badly. I raced to her but was knocked down by Cell, I was getting careless. I stood there, unflinching, Cell charged me, I thrust my sword through him, he fell, Carl got up confused, but we had chosen our boy, so he disappeared. I flew over to Aubrey.........she stopped bleeding, and there was no wound.  
"Aubrey are you ok?"  
"Hehe, I am, I don't know about you" she kicked me about 30 feet. She had turned evil like Ranki said.  
"I got her!"  
"MATTHEW NOOOOO!!!!" Matthew charged at her, I flew after him and knocked him down.....it was all I could do. I didn't want either of them hurt.   
"Stay out of it, this is between us" I flew to Aubrey.  
"Aub's don't do this" she fired a blast at me and was sent flying I stopped in mid-air and flew back at her but this time I went behind and grabbed her.  
"Don't do this, please! Don't!" she tried to throw me but I held her tighter.  
"Don't! Im never letting go!" she tried harder to break free firing everywhere, I was hit...bad, but I didn't budge.   
"Why don't you just give up!?!?"  
"Cause I'm not letting you go this easy, I LOVE YOU!" she started to calm down. Her red eyes turned back to there normal color, she turned around and kissed me.  
"I love you too. Thank you" and we stood there in each others arms for what seemed like a life time.  
"Well that was very touching but can we get on with this!"  
"Shut up Krystal" said Aub's, and we all laughed for the first time in days.  
  
  
"Well that's two down"  
"hello everyone"  
"hey Ranki, what's up?"  
"I see you've chosen your boy.......and the right choice again....anyway, I have found a new piece of information, Steven can I talk to you over here"  
"sure, ill be back in a minute"  
"what's going on?"  
"When you defeat the sixth demon you will be able to morph again, into someone stronger than your trunks morph, it's not a character from DBZ but his powers have been rated unmatchable even by Visten and I.....this is a picture of him" Ranki showed me the picture....  
"it looks just like..."  
"Vegeta? I know, that's what I meant by he's not in DBZ, I've created him, he's supposed to be his brother, but there was a minor set back, Visten gets too have one extra ally if he should lose and I fear the worst. Be on guard you can only use him after the sixth is defeated. Goodbye" I flew back amazed.  
"What was that about?"  
"Your not gonna believe this but........." bam! Brian went flying!  
"BRIAN!!!!" Liz screamed  
"shut up, its metal Kooler"  
"what's a metal Kooler? And how can you tell" Krys was more confused  
"cause he's the only villain that knew instantanious movement in this time line....."  
Boom!, I was in a crater  
"Matt, quick, Goku knows that attack....find em"  
"right" he was Goku and up and flying  
"here I go" flash! flash! flash! Matt was on the ground  
"I gotta help him!" I was trunks. I flew up in the air and searched there ki, I couldn't keep up, then there they were, in a test of strength about thirty miles away, I flew as fast as I could  
"Steven stay out of this.....I.....can...take him" matt was getting weaker, Matt hit the ground hard  
"matt you ok?" bam i was sent flying  
"hahaha, two down five to go"  
"not even close"  
"leave my brother alone" and matt was a super saiya-jin,,  
"hey matt!" I was a super saiya-jin now  
"lets do this"  
"right" we both flew at him  
"KAMEHAME..."  
"FINISH..."  
"HA!!!"  
"BUSTER!!!" He dodged both attacks and fired a huge blast at us and we were both on the ground, we flew at him but he teleported and hit us from behind  
"Matt we cant beat him this way"  
"you mean...."  
"Why not..."   
"then lets do it" we both stood up and did what we always joked around about at home, but this time it was for real....at the same time we spoke the familiar words...  
"FUSION!!!!HA!!!!!" and we were one  
"bastard, we'll send you to hell"  
"hahaha your little light show doesn't bother me, what the hell are you anyway?" I shot a look at Brian, he smiled and nodded and I replied to Kooler.....  
"who are we....were Trunku, were a super saiya-jin, and were ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TOO YOU!!!" Liz Brian and Aub's started laughing, but it wasn't all that funny, we teleported and hit him from behind, we turned and threw him into the air.  
"KAMEHAMEHA BUSTER!!!!!" Kooler was in pieces, he tried to put himself back together, Gohan was in the air....  
"MASENKO!!!!" Kooler was gone, mike got up and walked away confused  
"can I be an ally to good too? Pppllleeeaaassseee" brian of course.... we all started laughing  
"well were stuck like this for about another fifteen minutes"  
"that was awesome"   
"What the hell was that?"  
"See Krys you Don't know much about DBZ, that's called a fusion" we sat there for awhile resting........gaining strength  
"whoa here we go......" and it was trunks and Goku again, why hasn't anyone come for so long....  
"cause Visten doesn't want to battle another fusion....... "  
"that makes sense"  
"wanna fuse with me next time" what the hell was she talking about  
"Aub's this is serious, and I think I know who's next, Brolly, Majin Buu, then there gonna try to take over Krystal and we'll fight baby Vegeta...."  
"What about Evil Shenglong?"  
"He'll come after Visten"  
"huh"  
"you'll find out, shit, I just figured something out!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I had a secret weapon.........me, ill tell ya later...and SSJ four Gogeta...."  
"so? We can still use Gogeta"  
"no...we made the right choice by choosing Majin Vegeta, that was before we knew about Evil Shenglong, and because he's Majin he cant fuse, now its all up to me....."  
  
"Sorry to intrude" bam, everyone was down  
"it's Brolly! Everyone attack" we all flew and beat the crap out of him  
"BURNING ATTACK!"  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"MASENKO!"  
"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"  
"HELL'S FLASH!" He was gone  
"damn, when we work together we kick ass"  
"yea really" Sandi walked out  
"bring her with us!!!!"  
"My thoughts exactly, HEY SANDI!!! OVER HERE!!!!" I went through the process and she had become #18, I told her the story...  
"oh my god really?" she was talking to Aub's  
" yea we just freed mike before you..."  
"IS HE OKIE!?!?!?"  
"Yea he's fine......"  
  
  
  
"OOH OOH OOH OOH "  
"that's him.....I can hear him....."  
"Majin buu?"  
"Yep, and he's gonna be way harder than Brolly was" then he appeared and the first real battle began. Zing, boom, bam, all eight of us where flying after him but he dodged every one of our attacks and attacked us with all his strength, me and matt were super saiya-jins, Brian was knocked of his ass and he went SSJ.....three super saiya-jins went flying after him.....three I meant four SSJ Vegeta rocketed after Majin Buu. She was knocked down with the rest of us, sailor moon was already on the ground........ # 17 #18 and pan flew past, # 17 had one arm, but he kept moving #17 was down so was #18, we couldn't really see what was going on, blood was over my eye, and I couldn't move, then there she was the last one of us, battling Majin Buu on her own...and winning, she was beautiful, her eyes her long flowing hair, was knocked down to the ground. With my last ounce of strength i got up, she flew to me.....  
"rest please, I don't want you hurt"  
"im not leaving you to fight alone" I was hit, Buu put his arm right through me, my vision was fuzzy, I could barely hear, someone was talking to me but I didn't know who......I tasted blood in my mouth, someone laid me down and hugged me....I think? All of a sudden all I saw was gold, I knew.....it was Aub's, she had gotten pan to go SSJ, but now I was slipping, I was trying to hold my conciousness....then I felt it, my eyes changing, my whole body hurt, what happened to Aubrey before...was happening to me.....someone was sitting next to me.....I didn't know who, then my body sat up and the hole was gone, I had no control over myself, whoever it was just got blasted. I was hurting everyone, I blasted and punched,one after another they fell, it went on for at least ten minutes, then so was I, I was hit, badly, then I was myself again, I stopped hurting, I moved my hand. I looked up, Dana was walking away and then i saw pan sitting next to me crying, yelling at Mikey.  
"Wha....what happend?"  
"Your alive!!!!" she hugged me tighter and tighter  
"I....I cant.....breathe...."  
"Whoops, hehe sorry"  
" wheres Majin Buu?"  
"I went super saiya-jin and killed him"  
"wow *cough* ow"  
"just rest, get your power back"  
"no...I cant I......WHERES KRYSTAL!?!?"  
"Right over......there?...WHERE'D SHE GO!?!?"  
"I can't not fight, baby Vegeta's coming"  
"coming? Im right here................"  
Everyone flew after him, I would've but....I couldn't move. Liz was down as usual, stupid Serena morph, one by one they fell, I was just watching pan, then...she got hit .......hard, I went ssj2! I flew after him, I could move again, bam I was back down.......  
"there's only one way we can win.........don't attack us"  
"US?!?!?!"  
"Just trust me.....HEY BABI!! I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YA"  
"whatdo you want now?"  
"You fuse with me also, you'll be the strongest in the universe...."  
"What's the trick........"  
"None, I just realized we cant destroy you and I want to be on the winning side"  
"HA you think I'd believe you!"  
"Well, I could fuse with you or.... let's say, Goku, or maybe Gohan, I garauntee we'll beat you then....."  
"ok then"  
"FUSION HA!" he had fallen for it, like I said MAJIN Vegeta cant fuse......Krys was driven out of him.  
"Nooooooo stop!!!!!"  
"Hehe" I diffused with him, he was a small blue alien again  
"NO DON'T! I BEG YOU!!!!"  
"Hehe, sorry too late....FINISH BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOO" Patrick walked away confused like all the others  
  
  
"Congratulations, you've done it" Ranki had returned, but i was so weak i couldn't move  
"huh, oh hey Ranki"  
"Steven, use your new morph you'll regain your health"  
"can I still use trunks?"  
" yes you can use both"  
"ok then" I concentrated and I had become Vegeta's brother, all my health was restored and I felt an overwhelming power.  
"by the way what's this morph's name?"  
"Trent"  
""hehe cool, then let's do this........."  
  
  
"So you've defeated my team, here I'll give you all full health, oooohhhhhhh and a new morph too, scary"  
"I wouldn't taunt him, he's stronger than both of us in this morph, and giving us all full health? That was a big mistake."  
"hehe I doubt it"  
"your way too cocky Visten, and that's a mistake you'll pay dearly for"  
" ooohh big talk, so your stronger than me? Lets find out...HA!!!!!" he charged me, I jumped and dodged, I was faster and stronger than I ever imagined...  
"you'll have too do better than that Visten"  
"yea go Steven!" everyone was cheering me on  
"hehe, none of you have seen my real power" Evil Shenglong appeared......  
"Visten this isn't what we agreed on, only one at a time..."  
"Shut up Ranki.....we'll be one in a moment...." the Shenglueng was absorbed by Visten............  
"Steven, I'm afraid all of us together aren't strong enough for him"  
"besides me your the second strongest right?"  
"Yes? Why?"  
"Ok, Vegeta, Serena....fuse....Goku,Gohan .......fuse......#17,#18.....fuse.......me and Ranki will fuse"  
"what about pan?"  
"Ranki, with our power combined, can we fuse pan into us?"  
"Yea I believe so, yes that shouldn't be a problem"  
"then lets do it..........now were the strongest being in the universe.....think we can take him now?  
"......we have a good chance" And the battle for the universe began, we all flew up and started attacking him with everything we had, it didn't hurt him much but you could see he was wearing down, he took one long arm and wiped us all out of the air. We shot a blast at him but it didn't affect him much, we all went SSJ2, we fought for what seemed like hours........  
"hey Ranki how much power do we have?.....a lot why.....ok sit tight you guys im gonna try something.....huh?" 3! 4! 5!!!!! I concentrated all my power into the transformation, and it had worked...........we were SUPER SAIYA-JIN 5!  
"Incredible!" Brian and matt were gathering energy, I knew what they were up too, they threw the small ball into the air....  
"SPLIT AND MIX!!!!" and we had a moon, three oozaru's shot into the air...........  
"stay back, thanks bro's that 's just what I needed, we can take him by our selves's now......."  
"Right, finish him!"  
"Your days of torment are over, once again....were ally to good, nightmare to you, oh well....sucks for you! BYE BYE!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO DONT PLEASE, ILL CHANGE MY WAYS NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
"You've had your chance.......ARMAGGEDON KAMEHA BUSTER!!!!!!!!see ya" he was gone and we were back in the room of swirling smoke.  
"Congratulations you've done it Steven!"  
"No we've done it....do we get to keep the morph's?"  
"Yes, but unfortunatly the Z Rift is still open, you've saved this dimension but every once and awhile a villain might come threw the rift, then you must fight again, to save this dimension"  
"ok but can I have just one request, in order for us to save the world"  
"if it will assist you in saving this world then yes......"  
  
So all of a sudden Aubrey, Mike, and Sandi's parents decided to move to Hicksville, Aubrey lives across the street from me now. Every once in awhile we have to fight but hardly ever, and when we do we defeat them easily. Ranki even let Liz switch her morph to Videl. Well, me and Aub's are going flying, I'll talk to ya later, bye.  
"Hey"  
"hey, what took so long?...."  
"Sorry, I was telling someone the story"  
" you told someone?"  
"yea, it's okie"  
"ok whatever, lets just go".........................................   
Until Next Time  
Ja-ne 


End file.
